The wind and the Rain
by WeAreYoung99
Summary: Sam's sister shows up in La push. Seth imprints. Things happen bad summary but please read
1. Chapter 1

My name is Kensi and I am 17 years old. I am thin and tall, about 5' 11". I have waist length dark brown curly hair, with emerald green eyes. My mother died when I was 3. I have an older brother but I have only met him once when I was 6, his name is Sam.

This morning, I woke up and my father was gone. All of his stuff was gone, including his car. He left me nothing but a piece of paper with an address and the words 'I'm sorry'. When I googled the address, I knew whose house it was. So I decide to move to La push I packed all of my stuff into my car and took off to Washington.

It took a week but I found a nice house in forks, right on the border of La Push. It was an old white two story house. Right now, I am sitting on the couch debating with myself if I should go to Sam's or not. I decide to just drive by so I can see if it is really him or not.

Ok, now I feel like a stalker. I've drove past his house 8 times and now I'm parked across from his house a little bit down the street. I'm staring at the house trying work up the courage to knock on the door.

45 minutes later I am walking up to the door and knocking. A woman answered the door. She was very pretty, and she had a scar covering the side of her face. It looked like the one I had on my torso. "Hi. Um, I'm looking for Sam" I said wishing I was still I'm the car.

"Sam" She called walking into the living room. I followed her. The TV was on the news and there was a little girl, about 5, playing in the corner. Then Sam came in. He just stared at me in disbelief for a few minutes. "Hi Sam," I said.

"Kensi," Was all he said.

**Sam POV**

Someone was at the door and my beautiful Emily went to see who it was. I knew it wasn't a pack member because they never knock. Maybe it was a council member. "Sam," she called. I walked in the living room and was shocked at who I saw. Kensi my little sister, who I have only met once when I was a kid, was standing there behind Emily. Last week, I got a picture in the mail of her with a note saying I_ thought you might want to see your little sister_. I never thought that I would actually see her.

"Hi Sam" she said I was still in shock.

"Kensi" was all I managed to say. We stood there staring at each other for who knows how long. Emily was looking between us. I told her I had a sister, but nothing more than that. It was then Jake, Embry, Quil, Paul and Rachel walked in.

**Kensi POV**

As Sam and I stood there staring at each other four more rather large guys and a girl walked in. "Who's that?" One of them asked.

"I'm Kensi," I said before Sam said anything. "I'm Sam's sister." That stopped everyone in their tracks. They all stared at me.

"Quil!" the little girl shouted as she realized they were here. She ran to the third guy that walked in. He automatically picked her up and kissed her forehead.

"Hi I'm Rachel," the girl said. "This is Paul, Jake, Embry Quil and Claire." Once she introduced them they all said hi. Jake and Embry sat on the couch. Quil took Claire back to the corner to play. That left Sam, Emily, Rachel, Paul and I in the entry way

"I'll go get us some food," Emily said as she made her way to the kitchen. Rachel took Paul's hand and dragged him with her after Emily. This left Sam and I alone.

"So what brings you here?" Sam asked me.

"I wanted to see you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Kensi POV**

I don't think Sam believed me when I said I wanted to see him. Which is true but it's not the only thing that made me come. I am now sitting across from Sam, eating the best muffin ever. Emily, Paul and Rachel were staring at us as Sam and I were staring at each other. Nobody talked. Jake, Embry had left about 20 minutes ago, and Quil just left to take Claire home. I didn't know what to say. There was so much I wanted to tell Sam but nothing I could say with people around. I glanced at the clock 11:23.

"I better go," I said as I stood up.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Emily asked me standing up with me. The look on her face said that she wanted me to stay.

"Yeah," I said. "I do." And with that I quickly walked out the front door. When I was about to step on the grass to get to my car, Jake was walking up to the house with two other guys and a girl. The one standing next to Jake looked at me with this weird look in his eyes. I paused for a moment before hurrying to my car, Jake and the third guy were giggling. I didn't look at the house as I drove away.

Seth POV

Sam has a sister. Jake told us that she just showed up. We are now walking over there with Jared and Kim. Just as we got to Sam's a girl walked out. She paused and looked at each of us. Her bright green eyes shined when she looked at us. Then she walked to a car that was parked across the street and drove away. Jake and Jared were laughing.

"Sam's going to be pissed," Jared said.

"Why am I going to be pissed?" Sam asked as he appeared in the doorway. Oh God, I imprinted on Sam's sister. That made Jake laugh even harder.

**Kensi POV**

Yesterday didn't quite go how I wanted. Sam had barely said anything. We spent the whole day staring at each other. I wished I could have talked to him.

Ok so now I am freaking out. I can't get that guy with the beautiful eyes out of my mind. I don't know what to do. I really need to talk to Sam. I really wanted to see that guy again so I grabbed my keys and drove to his house. This time I parked right in front of his house.

I knock on the door. I could hear a lot of voices. Sam opened the door. "Kensi." He seemed surprised to see me again.

"You're a wolf aren't you?" I blurted out without thinking. All the voices inside stopped instantly. Ok, so that's not exactly how I wanted to say that, but at least I got it out.

"Yes. Now, why don't you come in?" Everyone was looking at me with shock, or at Sam wandering what he was going to do or say. "Kensi, this is Emily, Paul, Rachel, Jared, Kim, Embry, Quil, Leah, and Seth. Everyone this is my sister Kensi."

Sam was looking like he wanted to be anywhere else. And Seth, the guy I couldn't get out of my head, looked at me with the strangest look I have ever seen. I just ignored him and looked back at Sam.

"So you know about the wolves then?" asked Embry.

"Yep" I said. Sam glanced at him, then Seth, and then he looked back at me.

"We're going to talk alone," Sam said before dragging me outside and in to the wolves. When we were a little ways away from the house Sam stopped. "So you know about the wolves then. Who told you?"

"M- Our dad." I was about to say my dad, but stopped myself. Sam caught this but ignored it. "He told me that the legends were true when I was 5."

"Why did he tell you?" that was the wrong question. I was really hoping I could get away with nobody knowing, but I was glad it was just me and him. Without saying anything, I lifted my shirt just enough for him to see the scar. "Did he do this?" Sam asked.

"No it was one of the other wolfs, I don't know which one."

"Are you a wolf?" He asked me quietly.

"I don't phase" I said carefully. Sam looked like he wanted to ask me more questions but thankfully didn't. Instead he told me about his pack, and I told him about dad.

**Seth POV**

After Sam took Kensi outside we all just sat in silence. I fought the urge to go after then. After what seemed like forever, they came back. They both acted like nothing had happened. I wanted to talk to her.

She was talking to Emily and Rachel in the kitchen. I watched her pull her long curls up into a ponytail. Paul realized that I was staring and let out a laugh. A wolf howl echoed through the forest. We all go up and ran in to the forest

"What Happened?" Sam demanded.


	3. Authors Note

A/N: I'm thinking about starting this story over. When I first started it I didn't know where this story was going. Now I have a better idea of how I want it to go, I think it would be better if I just started new, that way it would have a better story line and things could be better explained. So please look for the new story that will probably be posted in the next few days.


End file.
